Primeval (2007 series)
Primeval 2007-2011 Cinemorgue (by Anomaly21) SPOILERS AHEAD (age rating 12) Genres; Sci-Fi/ Drama / Comedy / Action / Romance / Mystery #A soldier is thrown by a Gorgonopsid. (It is knot known whether he dies or not). s1e1 2007 #A pest control worker is poisoned by an Arthropleura and dies. s1e2 2007 #A lifeguard is eaten by a mososaur when he is diving off a diving board. s1e3 2007 #A diver is killed offscreen after swimming through an anomaly. It is not known what kills him. s1e3 #A plumber is attacked and killed in a flooded basement by a Hesperornis. #Tom ( Jake Curran ) dies from parasitic infection/bite in Connor Temple (Andrew-Lee Potts)'s arms, s1e4, 2007 #A golfer and later a medic are attacked and killed by a flock of Angurognathus. s1e5 2007 #Several people are killed by a Future Predator offscreen. s1e6 2007 #Tim Parker (John Voce) is stalked and killed by a future predator. s1e6 2007 #Tom Ryan (Mark Wakeling) and two others are mauled to death by Future Predator . Ryan dies with Cutter by his side, Cutter buries him but body is later found, s1e6, 2007 #Claudia erased/rewritten from the timeline in Forest Of Dean accident that only Cutter and Helen remember/have evidence of, s1e6, 2007 #Two mall security guards are attacked and killed by raptors. s2e1 2008 #A small group of firefighters and office staff are attacked/eaten by giant worms, s2e2, 2008 #A few people are mauled by a sabre-toothed cat. s2e3 2008 #'The Cleaner( Tim Faraday ), and several mercenaries are killed by prehistoric scorpions. s2e5 2008 #Ed (Oliver Coleman) is killed by a mammoth. s2e6 2008 #Oliver Leek( Karl Theobald ) takes Cutter (Douglas Henshall) and the others hostage and when his demands aren't met by the government has his men release a Silurian Scorpion onto a beach to attack/eat a group of holidaymakers, s2e7, 2008 #Leek is dismembered/mauled to death by Predators via James Lester( Ben Miller )'s webcam, s2e7, 2008 #Stephen (James Murray) sacrifices himself for Cutter and Helen and is eaten by creatures, funeral and gravestone later seen, s2e7, 4.3.2007 #Detective Inspector Danny Quinn( Jason Flemyng )'s brother teenager Patrick Quinn( Jack Bence ) and friend break into house and are attacked/mauled to death by Camoflauger that Ryan Mason(Joe Prospero) narrowly escapes, missing presumed dead, s3e2, 2008* #'The Cleaner' 's clone shot dead/executed by Captain Hilary Becker( Ben Mansfield ) in self defence, s3e2, 2008 #Cutter's clone blows himself and the Anomaly Research Centre up with a bomb after letting Cutter escape, s3e3, 2008 #Cutter is executed/shot by his ex-wife Helen in the burning Anomaly Research Centre and dies in Connor's arms despite an ambulance arriving for the others, s3e3, 2008 #Mick, fellow journalist and former boss Katherine Kavanagh( Ruth Gemmell ), presenter Nigel Marven( Nigel Marven ), and their cameramen and cars are stampeded/eaten by a Giganotosaurus, s3e4, 2008 #ex-colleague Jennifer Lewis-Miller( Lucy Brown ) is frozen to death after she and a couple of others are infected by a parasitic fungus then is resuscitated, s3e5, 2008 #Connor is smashed on the head/mauled to death/eaten after distracting Phorusrhacos birds from Danny, Abby and Dr Sarah Page( Laila Rouass ) and they cause his jeep to crash into/be speared on a tree, s3e6, 2008* #Captain Ross( Michael Wildman )'s 4x4 is blown up by a landmine, s3e6, 2008 #Abby's little brother Jack ( Robert Lowe ) falls down a ruined shaft after losing mobile signal with her, missing presumed dead, s3e8, 2008* #Becker sacrifices himself to lure a pack of Predators away from the others, s3e8, 2008* #Lester's traitorous colleague and Ross's boss MI5 Christine Johnson( Belinda Stewart-Wilson ) is mauled to death by/fed to Predators by Helen despite the others's efforts to save her, s3e9, 2009* #The homonid 'First Family' at Site 333, Africa are murdered when Helen poisons their water supply in an attempt to commit genocide/omnicide on the human race, s3e10, 2009 #Helen falls off a cliff/has her neck broken when a Velociraptor after the pursuing Danny attacks her, s3e10, 2009 #Sarah is mauled to death by Predators and Megopteran bugs whilst attempting to rescue a MIA Danny/Connor/Abby and dies at Becker's side, s4e0, 2009 #Ethan Dobowski aka Patrick Quinn( Jonathan Byrne )'s girlfriend Charlotte Cameron ( Sara James ) dies at his and her friend Lady Emily Merchant( Ruth Bradley )'s side from illness/infection/exhaustion, her corpse is later found and taken to the morgue by Abby and Becker, s4e3, 2010 #Connor and Lester's colleague/boss Sir Phillip Burton( Alexander Siddig ) is suffocated in an airtight/locked-down room along with Abby's pet lizard Rex after a security accident, s4e3, 2010* #A teenage girl and her teacher are mauled to death/dismembered by a pack of Therocephalian dog-lizards, s4e4, 2010 #Matt Anderson ( Ciaran Mcmenamin ) and Becker are gassed/mauled to death by the Therocephalians despite having guns and gas grenades, s4e4, 2010* #Emily is buried alive with Charlotte's ashes by Ethan despite a pursuing/attacking Matt, s4e5, 2010* #Abby is smashed/mauled to death by a Labyrinodont snake after her vehicle crashes whilst Connor is on comms to her, s4e5, 2010* #Matt's father and boss Gideon Anderson( Anton Lesser ) dies at his side in a nursing garden of illness/infection/old age, s4e6, 2010 #Becker is shot point blank twice by an escaping Ethan with no one to answer the alarms, s4e7, 2010* #Danny and Ethan go missing presumed dead after Phorusrhacos birds attack and Ethan clubs Danny on the head/shoots him, s4e7, 2010 #Connor falls underground/is dragged away/eaten/incinerated whilst blowing up a nest of Burrosects despite Matt's efforts, s5e1, 2011* #Emily's unstable husband Lord Henry Merchant ( Stephen Hogan ) is decapitated/bitten by a Velociraptor whilst attempting to shoot her, s5e3, 2011 #Becker's colleague and love interest Jess Parker ( Ruth Kearney ) stops breathing after having a severe allergic reaction to an insect bite despite his efforts to get her insulin/epipen, s5e4, 2011* #Many young and old civillians and rescue workers die in creature attacks after overseas anomaly alerts increase, s5e5, 2011 #Phillip and Connor's car is overturned by a Kaprosuchus in a deserted car parking garage/lot, s5e5, 2011* #Phillip and Connor's colleague April Leonard ( Janice Byrne ) falls off a balcony whilst fighting Abby and a pack of Pterosaurs, s5e5, 2011 #Connor is incinerated/disintegrated by Phillip's malfunctioning anomaly generator despite Abby and Emily's efforts, s5e5, 2011* #Lester and Jess are attacked/mauled to death by Predators whilst trying to reach the medical bay, s5e6, 2011* #Phillip sacrifices himself to blow up the malfunctioning anomaly generator, s5e6, 2011 #Matt sacrifices himself to close the final anomaly in Phillip's exploding building despite Emily/Connor/Abby/Becker's efforts, s5e6, 2011..? Category:Sci-Fi Category:2007 TV series debuts Category:2011 TV series endings Category:Action Category:Thriller Category:Creature Feature Category:Terrorist Films Category:TV Series Primeval (drama/sci-fi/action/comedy/romance) Category:Adventure Category:Mystery